3. Administrative Core Dr. Samuel E. Adunyah and Dr. Steven Wolff, in conjuncfion with the other Partnership Co-Principal Invesfigators, will be responsible for the overall conduct of Partnership acfivities as well as the decision-making processes. These include: 1) oversight of the Partnership's objecfives to strengthen and expand competitive cancer research capabilifies 2) create stable, long-term collaborafive relationships between MMC, TSU and the VICC in cancer research, outreach, training and career development 3) promote a stable, long-term partnership based on mutually beneficial research excellence 4) overall planning, coordination and implementafion of internal and external evaluation activities 5) facilitafion of inter-insfitutional initiafives in cancer research 6) budgetary decisions. The MMC component of the Partnership will be administered and managed through well-established infrastructure under the leadership of the Lead Principal Invesfigator, Dr. Samuel E. Adunyah and Co-Principal Investigator, Dr. Steven Wolff. The administrative core is responsible for providing the support necessary to achieve and maintain the highest standards of excellence in cancer research at MMC. Since inception of the cancer partnership MMC has strengthened its cancer research infrastructure. This expansion of cancer research capability in MMC has gained the support of Departmental Chairs and Deans of the Schools of Medicine and Graduate Studies and Research to which some Partnership invesfigators will be reporting. As part if the overall partnership administrative core, our Administrative Core Leadership will play a key role in determining the overall direction for cancer research activities and cancer research training which meet goals and objectives ofthis Partnership. .